


Crash

by Paytonkilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paytonkilljoy/pseuds/Paytonkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>preview (more to come)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> preview (more to come)

Crash  
preview I stretched my sore limbs from where they had been locked in place for so long. The exhaustion was inevitable in such a situation, but I ignored it as best I could. I hiss at the sting, letting the despair sink in as quickly as it had disappeared while I slept. I silently thanked god for the few hours of rest I got, though it was not enough to satisfy my tired body and weak mind. I am deteriorating, slowly but surely. At this point I wish it would happen faster. I wish I could just fall apart, no questions asked, just a clean break. A snap. A finger on the trigger, hand on a razor, lips against pills. It would be so easy.  
But I do not deserve to get out of this easily. I am simply getting what the world wants me to have, as pathetic as that sounds. All I am is a hopeless man, living in fear.  
Fear of everything. Pain. Rejection. Is there anything that I’m not afraid of? Well, only one things comes to mind and even that has consequences, and I think that is one of the most depressing thoughts I could let swirl around in the mess I call my brain.


End file.
